I'm Still Here
by ELM22
Summary: When Grissom meets a young man with special needs his world rapidly changes in ways that he never expected and he is forced to deal with the horrors that he has witnessed in the last twenty years as a CSI.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Here

Prologue

Kyle Remmley was scared out of his mind. He had been on his hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor when he heard the sound of breaking glass in the other room. He ran into the living room to see one man standing by the broken window as another man was climbing through it.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kyle stuttered. "You can't do that, Randy'll be mad!"

"Shut up, retard!" One of them barked and pulled out his knife.

He stabbed down at Kyle who instinctively put his arm up to protect himself. Kyle cried out in pain when the blade slashed through the flesh of his forearm and fell to the floor. The assailant was on top of him in a flash, grabbing the front of Kyle's shirt and holding the knife down to his throat.

"Now, are you gonna shut up and be a good tard or are we gonna have to rough you up some more?"

Kyle shook with fear but when the man let go of his shirt and slapped him in the face a few times he quickly responded. "No, sir, I'll be good! I won't cause no trouble, I swear!"

"Now there's a good retard, and if you're a real good tard we'll give you a special treat before we leave."

"Yeah," his partner laughed. "We'll give you a nice ass fucking."

Tears filled Kyle's eyes and spilled over the rims as he slammed them shut. He silently prayed for someone to rescue him and make these bad things stop happening to him. He prayed someone would rescue him.


	2. Answered Prayers

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'I'm Still Here' by John Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls**. **If you've never heard of it look it up on You Tube. It is an amazing song. This piece is dedicated to those who dedicate their time, and sometimes their lives, to helping people who have special needs find a better life for themselves. Sadly, there is a lot of truth to this story in the world, even today. Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**Chapter One: Answered Prayers  
**

"You can't take that!" Kyle raised his voice at CSI Sara Sidle as she bagged the pieces of a broken X-Box controller to log as evidence. Kyle displayed his agitation as he held the sides of his head with his hands. "That's Randy's. Randy's gonna be so mad that you're touching his stuff! Randy says never touch his stuff!"

Sara looked at Kyle then looked to her field partner and supervisor, Gil Grissom, who nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Remmley, but we need to take this in for evidence." Kyle whimpered as his worried expression intensified.

The deeper the investigators moved into his brother's home the more upset Kyle became. He knew how angry his brother would be when he found out these people were here and Kyle feared it when his brother got angry. He didn't like being hit, kicked or called mean names. That was the worst.

Detective Jim Brass tried to interview Kyle in the living room of the rundown, ghetto home and drew his own conclusions about the younger man as he questioned him. Kyle wouldn't look at the detective and dodged his questions.

"Okay, Mr. Remmley," Brass asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice, "did you get a look at either of the guys who broke into your home?"

Kyle looked warily at the paramedic who was bandaging the cut on his arm. He tried to be good, like his sister had told him once before when the ambulance had to come. But the paramedic looked like one of Randy's friends who liked to burn Kyle's back and butt with cigarettes and Kyle shook with fear.

_"Hold still, you big baby," Randy's friend said as he grabbed Kyle's hair and pressed the burning ember of his cigarette between the trembling man's shoulder blades._

"Mr. Remmley." Brass pushed to gain the man's attention and Kyle pushed past the confusion of his memory to look in the detective's direction. "Did you see the men who broke into your home?"

"It was dark. I can't see in the dark. Cats can see in the dark but I'm not a… cat." Kyle glanced up at the detective and upon seeing the quirked eyebrow he became sheepish again and downcast his eyes to the floor as he nervously rocked from one foot to the other.

"Mr. Remmley, have you been drinking tonight?" Brass asked as he tried to get Kyle to look at him.

"No, uh-uh, I'm not supposed to drink alcohol. My sister said it's bad for me. She always says, 'Kyle, if you drink your breath will stink and if you touch drugs your brain will shrink.'… She always sings it to me." Kyle smiled sheepishly at the spot on the carpet that had held his attention since the arrival of the officers.

"Does your sister live here with you, Mr. Remmley?" Grissom asked from where he stood next to Brass.

Kyle glanced up at the bearded man for a moment and seemed captivated by the look in his eyes. He didn't look at Kyle like the others. He didn't look angry or annoyed. He didn't roll his eyes or seem exasperated or ask Kyle questions like he was stupid. His voice was calm and undemanding. He stood and patiently waited for Kyle to think about the question and answer it and Kyle began to feel an odd sense of calm enter him and let his hands slowly drop back down to his sides.

"Umm, no, she's in Los Angeles, California, on a business trip."

Grissom regarded Kyle, who stood a few inches shorter than himself and had a smaller build. He was at least half of the investigator's age, maybe even a few years younger. Kyle acted timid around the male officers at the crime scene located within his brother's living room. He refused to look any of them in the eye. With a patient voice, Grissom asked the young man, "Do you live here alone?"

"Umm, no, this is Randy's house, he's letting me stay here until Linda gets back from her business trip."

"Is Randy your brother?"

"Umm, yes."

"Where's Randy now?" Brass asked, stepping back into the conversation.

"Umm…" Kyle became nervous again under the scrutiny of the detective. "Randy's out with his friends. I asked if I could go but… he doesn't like to be seen with me in public. He says that retards belong in the house, so I stay in here." Kyle looked forlorn and he reminded Grissom of a small child who was being punished.

Everyone turned towards the open front door upon hearing the yelling that came from outside. An officer was pushing back a man who looked a couple of years older than Kyle. He argued with the officer about having the right to go into his own house. Brass waved him in and he stormed into the ransacked room.

"What the fuck did you do, you stupid shit?" The scruffy-looking thug yelled as he pushed between Grissom and Brass and over to where Kyle stood. Kyle cowered before the man and trembled as he continued to yell. "I go out for a few hours and tell you to clean this place up and when I come home to find cops in my house! What the fuck did you do?" The man punctuated his question by slapping Kyle hard across the left side of his head, much to the surprise of Grissom and Brass.

Kyle grabbed his ear in pain as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Randy, I couldn't stop them!"

Kyle wanted to run and hide but he knew that was a bad idea. If the years past had taught him anything it was that you didn't try to hide, because when Daddy or Randy eventually found you their punishment was much worse. So Kyle stood on his spot and hoped that Randy would only hit him a few times then lock him in the closet.

"I'll bet you didn't even fucking try, you worthless coward!"

When Randy brought his hand up to strike his cowering brother again, Grissom grabbed his wrist and he spun around. They came face-to-face and Grissom took a step forward, closing the gap.

"That's enough!" He yelled as he held the other man's glare and all movement in the room stopped as everyone watched the event.

Awaiting the next blow Kyle didn't understand why it hadn't come yet and slowly lifted his head to see the bearded man holding Randy's arm. Kyle was awestruck by the action. No one had ever done that for him before, except for Linda of course, and he began to wonder who this man was.

After a long, tense moment both men took a step back from each other but neither of them relaxed. Grissom could immediately tell that Randy was a man who did not like to be challenged.

"Are you Randy Remmley?" Brass asked as his demeanor changed from annoyed to being on guard.

"Yeah, that's me." His tone didn't change. "What the hell happened here?"

"Kyle," Grissom interrupted as he looked at the cowering man. "Do you want to press charges?"

"Wh-What's charges?" He stuttered.

"Do you want the police to arrest Randy for hitting you?"

"No, it's my fault!" He said quickly. "No please don't, it's all my fault!"

"Okay, okay," Brass put his hands up as Kyle started to cry and shoot fearful glances at his brother. He turned to Randy with hopes that he had calmed down some, but by the look in his eyes it was obvious that he hadn't. "Your home was broken into, Mr. Remmley. Your brother was injured by one of the assailants."

"Any of my stuff stolen?"

Grissom was almost speechless at this man's total lack of care and concern for his brother and found it a bit of a struggle to keep his tone neutral. "We don't know yet. We'll need you to tell us if you see anything missing."

Kyle flinched when Randy turned to speak to him again, with his finger stuck in his brother's face. "You better hope that none of my stuff's missing you piece of shit." As he looked over Kyle's shoulder his eyes fell upon the empty entertainment center and he went into a rage as he shoved his brother aside.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH MY TV!"

When Randy turned back around to look at his brother both the detective and the investigator readied themselves to jump between the two men. But Randy controlled his rage as he got into his brother's face. "You get the fuck out of my house. And if I ever see you in here again… you'll regret it. You got that, you tard?"

Kyle whimpered like a small child as he begged his brother to let him stay. "Please, Randy, I'm sorry! Please don't make me leave! I'll be good and I'll do everything you tell me to! I won't disobey you again! Please let me stay, Randy!"

Still barely in control Randy raised his arm, making Kyle flinch again, and pointed to the door. "I said… get the fuck… out of my house."

Kyle hung his head and turned towards the door only to have Brass stop him. The veteran detective still needed to ask Kyle a few more questions but he also knew that making Kyle stay a little bit longer would really piss Randy off and that's exactly what he felt like doing after witnessing his little display.

"He can leave when we're done here. Until then he stays."

The night had been long and Grissom cleared the scene before he left. Sara had already left for the lab to start logging in evidence before the end of their shift. When he walked out into the dawn of the new day and headed towards his department-issue SUV with his kit in hand. He saw Kyle sitting on the curb in his old, worn t-shirt, shorts and bare feet. His tear-stained eyes looked up and down the street as he hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth.

Grissom felt a strong sense of compassion for the young man as he put his kit in the back seat and shut the door. He let out a troubled sigh as he walked towards Kyle who stood up upon seeing his approach and kept his face downcast.

"Do you have some place that you can go, Kyle?"

"Umm, no, sir." Kyle wiped his teary eyes and runny nose with the back of his hand. "My sister told me that I had to stay with my brother 'til she got back. She's in Los Angeles, California."

"Yes, you told me that." Gil gently confirmed. "Do you have any other family you can stay with until your sister gets back from L.A.?"

"Umm, no, she's not in L.A. She's in Los Angeles, California."

"You're right. Thank you for correcting me." A gentle smile crossed Gil's face as he lowered his head a little to look into Kyle's eyes. "Do you have any other family or friends that you can stay with, Kyle?"

"Umm… I… umm… I don't know." He raised his sad and bewildered eyes to meet Gil's for just a moment. "Where do I sleep?"

Gil suddenly felt speechless. He knew that Randy would never allow his brother back in the house and he couldn't leave Kyle here on the street to fend for himself. It didn't take a college education to realize that Kyle was developmentally disabled and he felt a strange liking to the younger man and a great sense of compassion for him as he looked into his fear-filled eyes that were drowned by welling tears.

"I'll tell you what. You can come back to my office with me and I'll call social services and see if I can get someone to help you, okay?"

"Umm, I-I can't do that. My sister said that I'm never allowed to go with strangers anywhere. She said that it's dangerous."

"That's very smart of her. She's right, it can be dangerous." Gil agreed and pulled his badge out of his pocket. He held it out for Kyle to see. "My name is Gil Grissom. I'm a Crime Scene Investigator."

"Umm, are you a policeman?"

Gil Smiled. "No, I'm a scientist. But I work with policemen."

"Umm, than I guess you're safe." Kyle seemed to question himself not the older man before him and reluctantly held out his hand. "I'm Kyle. Kyle Remmley."

Gil reached out and gently shook the outstretched hand. "Hello, Kyle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kyle wasn't sure what to think of this man who was so friendly to him. There had been very few people in his life who had been nice to him and not wanted something in exchange. Maybe this man wanted to play games with him like the others in the past. Like Randy and his friends. But something seemed different about him. No one had ever offered to help him get Randy in trouble for hurting him before, except for Linda when they were kids. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to trust him once. After all, there was a kindness about him that Kyle wasn't used to, and something deep inside told him that this man was safe.

Grissom stepped to the side and Kyle walked beside him but kept him at a distance. He still felt wary of getting close enough to let the man touch him. When they reached the SUV Kyle opened the back door.

"You can sit in the front with me if you would like." Gil smiled.

Kyle felt unsure. Almost fearful of the thought, Kyle shook his head as he stepped back and stood, rooted in his spot on the sidewalk.

Grissom calmly responded. "It's okay, you can sit in the back if you'd rather."

The ride back to the lab was awkward. Gil tried to make light conversation and get to know his passenger a little but the young man remained silent. Upon entering the vehicle Kyle quickly buckled his seat belt and pushed his hands, palms down, under his legs. He sat perfectly still with his face downcast for the entire ride. Eventually Gil gave up trying to carry on a conversation and turned on the radio.

Kyle had always been told to keep his mouth shut when he was in the car, except for when he rode in his sister's car. As long as they were alone they always talked. She always made Kyle feel smart, not like the rest of his family. He found it odd that Mr. Grissom was talking to him and actually asking questions about himself and not just because he needed to know something from Kyle. He thought he should answer Mr. Grissom's questions but he was afraid of what would happen if he spoke so he decided that he should just keep his mouth shut. After all, as he'd always been told no one really cares what some dumb retard has to say.

When they arrived at the lab, Kyle stayed behind the investigator with his head down the whole time. He knew that he wasn't supposed to look at people unless he was told to. Grissom stopped at the front desk to check his messages and Kyle stopped right behind him. Grissom tried to ignore the strange looks that people were giving them as they walked through the corridor. He knew that Kyle was a little strange looking with his tattered clothes and bare feet, and he smelled like he hadn't had a shower in several days. Thanks to Randy, no doubt.

As Kyle followed Grissom into his office, he looked up for a brief moment to see where he was and was instantly awestruck by what filled the dimly lit room.

When Gil looked back and saw his reaction he was reminded of what he must have looked like the very first time his own mother had taken him to a museum, and smiled.

The bugs on the walls and in jars and cages fascinated Kyle. He had never seen anything like it up close before in his life. When Linda was home they liked watching nature shows on the television together. He always got to comfort Linda when the big bugs came on the screen, they scared her. She would cuddle up to him and Kyle would pull the blanket up a little more and giggle at her reaction. But he never made fun of her because she never made fun of him.

Kyle reminded Grissom of a small, curious child when the colorful butterflies caught his eye and he went to look at them more closely. His mouth remained open through his entire investigation of the office, though he never spoke, and when his eyes fell on the tarantula in the ten-gallon aquarium he went to stand in front of it's cage and didn't move from the spot as he watched the spider in utter fascination.

Grissom smiled as he watched the young man. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Kyle slowly shook his head. "It's a tarantula."

Kyle tried to say the name and when he couldn't he became embarrassed and a deep blush crept up his pale neck.

"It's okay," Gil smiled as he stepped up beside Kyle.

At that point Kyle caught himself and backed towards the door. He silently scolded himself for being a dumb retard. His father had always told him not to poke his nose where it didn't belong and that the place for a retard like him to be when they were visiting someone was in the corner, with his hands behind his back so wouldn't touch anything and his mouth shut so he didn't bother anyone.

Grissom thought he was going to run out of the room but instead Kyle stood behind the open door with his hands behind his back, which was against the wall, and his head downcast with his eyes on the floor.

It was then that Gil began to understand that something was truly wrong with Kyle. It was almost as if he were trained to act this way when he was out in public and it seemed to Gil that it had nothing to do with manners. Kyle was trained to be afraid. Like a dog that had been beaten regularly.

Gil tried to get Kyle to sit down but the young man would not budge from his spot nor would he look at the investigator. So Gil sat behind his desk and looked up the number for the local social services office. What he got when they picked up on the other end of the line was a voice recording informing that no one would be in the office again until the following Tuesday. Dissatisfied with the response he continued looking up numbers.

An hour later he slammed the phone down in disgust, causing Kyle to jump and both Catherine and Sara looked at each other as they walked into his office and saw the display of irritation.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as they stopped in front of his desk. Gil simply nodded in Kyle's direction. Both women were a little startled when they saw Kyle standing in the corner behind the door and looked to their supervisor for an explanation.

"I have contacted social services and every charity and church organization that I could find in the listings that take people in and no one is answering their phones." He sighed in exasperation and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's not surprising." Catherine replied. "It's Memorial Day. Three day weekend." Gil and Sara looked at her blankly. "Yeah, some people actually do get three-day weekends." Both Gil and Sara frowned at their colleague's sarcasm and Catherine smiled as she shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Sara asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But I couldn't just leave him out there on the street and he says that he has no other family."

"You're not thinking of taking him home with you, are you?" Catherine asked quietly so as not to be heard by Kyle.

"I've exhausted every option for now and it just wouldn't be ethical to drop him off at a homeless shelter or even worse, on a street corner somewhere."

Both women were shocked and their faces showed it. "Well... you're working his case. That's a conflict of interest," Catherine reasoned.

"No… now you're working his case in my place. That way I can't be accused of partiality." Gil smiled as Catherine frowned.

"Fine, but what's… wrong with him?"

"I don't think that anything's _wrong _with him. But he's obviously developmentally disabled and that's why it wouldn't be right for me to leave him in a homeless shelter." Gil lowered his voice a little as the two women drew closer to his desk. "And if I had to guess, I would say that he's probably been abused for a good portion of his life."


	3. The Long, Dark Tunnel

**A/N: This story is dedicated to those who have taken on the difficult task of bringing light to someone who has been thrown into the darkness of physical, mental and/or emotional abuse**.

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**Chapter Two: The Long, Dark Tunnel  
**

When Grissom left the lab he asked Kyle to go with him and the younger man followed closely behind as he had before and once they were out to Grissom's car Kyle silently climbed into the back seat, buckled his belt and pushed his hands under his legs, palms down. Although questions revolved in his head, Gil didn't question Kyle about where he sat and drove home. Reluctant to go inside when they arrived at the scientist's townhouse, Kyle fidgeted nervously by the side door that led from the garage into the kitchen.

When Gil opened the door his brown and white boxer, Hank eagerly bounded out of the house and greeted Gil with excited licks on his hand. But when Hank saw their guest his attention quickly re-focused and he jumped into Kyle's arms. It was the first time that Grissom had seen the younger man smile, though it didn't last for long.

"That's Hank, and this is my home." He motioned for Kyle to step inside but he was hesitant. "It's all right, Kyle. You're welcome to come into my home." Gil smiled as he held the door open for the younger man.

Finally, after working up some courage, Kyle entered the house but stayed behind Gil, with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. Grissom pretended not to notice that Kyle stole quick glances around the interior of his home. It was not what most would consider a 'homey' place. In fact the interior was rather plain and even a little cold.

"You can stay here with me for the weekend, Kyle, or at least until we are able to find someone who will take you in until your sister gets back from L- I mean Los Angelis, California."

"Umm, I can stay here?" Kyle looked wide eyed at his host.

"Yes,"

"No lying?"

"No lying. My home is your home, for now." Kyle seemed a little unsure. "Go ahead," Grissom prompted. "I want you to make yourself at home, but first, why don't you take a shower and get into some clean clothes."

Kyle looked at the clothes he wore and didn't seem to connect with how filthy and ragged they looked. Gil realized that Kyle had probably lived like this for so long that it was normal to him.

"But these are my only clothes."

Gil looked at the raggedy pair of shorts and t-shirt he was wearing and remembered the he hadn't brought anything with him. "Well than, I think I have an outfit that will fit you if you wear one of my belts. Do you have clothes at Randy's house?"

"Umm… no… he threw my stuff away."

The more Gil learned about Randy Remmley the more he came to loath him. "All right than, after you take your shower we'll have breakfast and sleep, then you and I will go out to dinner and go shopping."

"What are we buying?"

"You a new wardrobe." Kyle stared at him blankly and Gil smiled. "New clothes."

"This is the guest bathroom," Gil explained as he showed Kyle into the small, but complete lavatory. "It'll be all yours while you're staying here."

Kyle stepped into the room with wide eyes. "My very own bathroom?"

"Yup." Gil grinned. "I'll get you some shower stuff and towels. So why don't you go ahead and get undressed and run the water while I get those."

Without looking back Gil left the room to get the things his young house guest would need. Kyle stood stalk still for a long moment. He had never taken a shower on his own before. Linda had always been there to help him. He couldn't do it on his own. He was too stupid to take care of himself. Daddy had always told him that so it had to be true. Daddy said that he would always be a burden to whoever was naive enough to take a retard like Kyle in, cause he was too stupid to do anything for himself.

When Gil stepped into the doorway to see Kyle still dressed and standing in the middle of the floor with tears in his eyes, he became concerned.

"Kyle," he called softly, and the younger man looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ummm, I can't shower myself." He replied and looked back down at the floor.

Gil suddenly felt very uncomfortable and swallowed before asking his next question. "Why not?"

Kyle began rocking from side to side as he hugged himself tightly. "Ummm, because Daddy says I'm too stu-stupid to do it myself." He sniffled.

"Well..." Gil wasn't sure how to respond but he knew he needed to at least attempt to reverse the thought pattern that had obviously been ingrained in Kyle. "Kyle, you're not stupid, and it's it's not your fault that no one has ever shown you how to shower properly. You can do it."

Kyle began to whimper and breathe rapidly. "No, no, no, Daddy said I fuck everything up. He said I'm too fucking stupid."

Gil was horrified to hear that Kyle's own father had told him such a horrible thing. He stepped forward and set down the shower things he was carrying and gently put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle, you are not stupid. I don't care what your father said, I don't believe it's true. I believe that you're a smart and kind young man and that you are capable of learning. I believe that you can learn to bathe yourself, and if it would make you feel better, I'll help you."

Kyle looked up at him and struggled to make eye contact but did. When he looked at Gil, the older man smiled warmly. "You-you will?"

Gil nodded and Kyle seemed to calm some. The discomfort that Gil felt became minute when he watched Kyle struggle with his fears. Gil started the water running and waited until it was warm. He asked Kyle to take off his clothes and the younger man complied, without taking his fearful eyes off the water pouring from the faucet. Gil couldn't help but notice the shaking of Kyle's bony body and he found himself swallowing against the lump that was forming in his throat at the visualization of how malnourished Kyle was.

Kyle was very nervous about showering on his own and with a shaky voice asked for help. Gil stayed true to his word and helped Kyle wash his hair and back, then taught him the order in which he should always wash when he gave the wash cloth to Kyle and the young man washed his privates and buttocks first. Gil was disturbed by the Kyle's high level of comfort at being naked in front of someone that he barely knew. He whimpered fearfully, like a small child, when Gil guided him under the water to rinse off the soap suds but seemed perfectly comfortable when Gil explained to him how to properly wash his uncut genitals.

Gil felt uncomfortable through the entire process at seeing him naked but was able to push those feelings aside when he thought about Kyle's need for guidance. As he helped Kyle towel dry he couldn't help but notice the scars that were scattered over his frail body. It gave him pause but caught himself and finished the task so Kyle could dress.

After the shower his houseguest reluctantly set off to explore his new surroundings and Gil made himself busy in the kitchen. He had spent the remainder of his shift at the Remmley crime scene which had been the last six hours and his stomach was growling. He was sure that Kyle was as hungry as he was, if not more, as Gil was sure that Kyle had sat outside his brother's house the entire time and not moved. As Gil opened the fridge he remembered taking pictures of the padlocks on the food cupboards and refrigerator in the Remmley home.

He took pre-cooked bacon from the freezer, and placed it in the microwave then set to frying them both eggs. The thoughts of the Remmley house faded away and Gil smiled a little at the thought that he could actually eat bacon, since Sara wasn't with him. He didn't know how his guest would prefer them cooked so he decided to make a whole pan of scrambled eggs. When he finished he set two plates of eggs, bacon and toast on his small kitchen table and called Kyle back into the kitchen as stuck his head in the fridge to find the juice.

When he stood up Kyle was standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back and his eyes on the floor. "Breakfast is ready, Kyle. Are you hungry?" Kyle nodded sheepishly and Gil motioned for him to sit at the table.

"Umm, you want me to sit at the table?" Kyle looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, I would like you to join me."

"Umm, I don't think… I should. Randy says I'm not allowed on the furniture… and that I'm supposed to eat after everyone else does."

Gil's heart sank at this new revelation of the neglect and abuse that Kyle had suffered at the hands of his brother and when he spoke his voice was soft. "Kyle… this is my home, not Randy's. And in my home you can sit anywhere you like as long as no one is already sitting there. And you can eat when I eat… or even before I eat if you're hungry and I'm not. Okay?"

Kyle slowly processed this new rule and nodded his head. He stepped towards the table and stopped before touching the chair. "Umm, y-you won't yell at me?"

"No, Kyle, no one here is going to treat you meanly."

Although quiet, except for the sounds of eating, the breakfast was pleasant. Kyle ate quickly, with his head down and his arm protectively wrapped around his plate. Gil had to remind him to slow down and take a drink when he began to choke. Kyle seemed embarrassed when Gil told him that it wasn't a race and no one was going to take his food and he thought that the younger man was going to cry as he flinched and put his hands under his legs.

When they were done and Gil started to pick up the dishes Kyle hurriedly stood and cleaned up the mess. Gil was surprised by the young man's speed and was quite impressed until he observed him stealing quick, fearful glances in Gil's direction. He decided to let it go for now and gave Kyle the room he needed to finish the task comfortably. When the cleanup was done Gil showed Kyle to his guest room.

"You can have this room while you're here."

Hank trotted into the room and jumped up on the bed. Kyle surveyed the plain interior and lowered his face once again as he walked into the room and over to the closet where he opened the door and looked bewildered as he silently climbed into the small, dark space and lay down on the floor then shut the door. Gil was shocked and once again his heart sank as Hank looked at him and whimpered softly. He quickly moved to the closet and opened the door.

When the young man didn't move from his fetal position on the floor Gil crouched. "Kyle, look at me," Gil implored and the young man reluctantly obeyed. "You don't have to sleep in the closet, Kyle, I would like for you to have the bed if you want it."

"But Randy said-"

"Kyle…" Gil found it easy to speak softly to the damaged young man before him though he was saddened by the need. "Randy isn't here, Kyle, I'm here. And I'm not going to make you sleep in the closet, Kyle, I would rather you slept in the bed."

Kyle was reluctant but as soon as he was in the bed, with Hank nestled under one arm with his head on Kyle's shoulder, the two companions were fast asleep. Gil stood in the door for a moment and watched the young man as his chest slowly rose and fell and wondered what exactly he had been put through to be so timid and afraid. Although he was sure that there was little guess work involved.

Gil woke later that afternoon and showered. Normally he would be getting ready for work but lately Catherine had been lecturing him about all of the overtime that he had been putting in and his need to take a day off. He had been ignoring her and sometimes dodging her but before going to bed that morning he had given her a call. He caught her as she was getting ready for bed herself and asked if she would take over at the lab for a few days and she had agreed with a surprised tone but didn't question. He told her that he would remain on call and stay with Kyle until he could place him with social services. Catherine had agreed and promised to avoid calling him if she could.

When he went to check on Kyle, after his shower, Gil found the younger man sitting on his bed with tears running down his cheeks. As Gil stepped into the room Kyle panicked and quickly ran to the corner and crouched with his arms held up, guarding against the blows that would soon rain down on him.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He begged and pleaded. "I didn't mean to, I just couldn't wake up!"

Gil stepped in the room but stopped and kept his distance from the terrified man with his hands where they could be seen. "Easy, Kyle," he soothed. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Slowly Kyle came out of his defensive ball and looked at the floor as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. "I-I had an ac-accident."

It was then that the distinct odor of urine hit Gil's nostrils and when he looked at the light blue sheets that covered the bed he saw the large, dark wet spot. He slowly walked over to Kyle and crouched down beside him. When he put a gentle hand on his shoulder Kyle's whole body flinched but he calmed a little as Gil soothingly rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not angry, Kyle."

"You're n-not?" He sniffled.

"No, I'm not. We all have accidents and sometimes we just can't avoid it. Every mess is cleanable." Slowly Kyle lowered his arms and looked up at the older man. "You never need be afraid that I'm going to be mad at you if you make a mess or have an accident."

"I'm sorry I peed in your bed, Gil." Kyle said slowly as he took the handkerchief that was offered to him and used it.

"That's okay. What I'm worried about is you catching a cold in those wet clothes. So let's get you a nice hot shower and I'll clean up in here. Okay?"

Once again Gil had to help Kyle in the shower. The discomfort that he felt with the situation was overwhelmed by the sympathy he felt as the young man once again reacted to the shower with fear. All the possibilities of what had made Kyle like this swam in Gil's head and he found himself hurrying through the process just to get out of the bathroom.

Never being the type of guy to normally enjoy shopping, Gil liked to go into a store, get what he was after and leave. But this trip had been unlike all the others that he took. Watching Kyle in public fascinated Gil to no end. As the young man became more comfortable with his companion he became more trusting. Gil had to constantly ask Kyle to walk beside him and encourage him that it was okay to pick things out that he liked and try them on.

Kyle reminded Gil of a small child who was discovering things for the first time. When Gil asked him what he wanted to eat he didn't know. He said that he had never been in a restaurant before and didn't know what they were. Gil asked him how old he was and he said twenty-three.

As they passed a local Mexican eatery Kyle asked what it was and Gil explained. "Do you want to try it?" Kyle shrugged and said he didn't have any money. Gil smiled and said that it was his treat and they went inside.

Kyle looked around the room at all of the wall hangings and paintings in complete fascination. Every question that anyone could think to ask about each one he whispered to Gil and the investigator answered them to the best of his ability.

When their food came Kyle loved it. He spied the bottle of hot sauce and asked what it was. Gil explained that it was very hot and he could try it if he wanted to. He helped Kyle put a small amount on the tip of his finger and watched as he licked it off. "I like that! Can I put some on this?" He pointed to his taco and Gil passed him the bottle. He poured an excessive amount on his food that made Gil cringe and warn him about the taste. Kyle ate his hot sauce doused taco and repeated that he 'liked it' despite the tears in his eyes

When they were done eating Gil paid the check and they walked down the sidewalk to a nearby clothing store. Kyle had been fascinated by all of the selections but was reluctant to pick anything out when prompted.

"Umm, I don't have any money." He reiterated.

"That's okay, I'm paying for it." Kyle looked up at him, unsure. "It's a gift."

They picked out three outfits, two sets of pajamas and underwear and socks. After giving the clerk his credit card and taking the bags they went to the shoe store next door and picked out a new pair of sneakers. Kyle was overjoyed with his new purchases and when they got home he immediately went to his room and changed into a brand new pair of pajamas. They felt so soft against his skin. He had never felt anything so comfortable before.

He jumped when Gil knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. Kyle mumbled a 'yes' as he backed against the wall with his hands behind his back. The older man walked into the room with clean sheets and stopped to admire Kyle's new pajamas.

"They look very good on you, Kyle. How do they feel?"

"Umm, comfy." He mumbled with his head down. "Umm, thank you for my new PJ's."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them."

When he started to make the bed Kyle hurriedly began to help. As before when he washed the breakfast dishes Kyle stole quick, fearful glances up at Gil and this time Gil decided not to back off. He decided that he would take every opportunity that came his way to show this damaged, young man that he was safe here in his home.

As Kyle tried to continue the task on his own Gil gently took half of the sheet from the younger man's hands. "How about we do it together?" Reluctantly Kyle relinquished the bedding and they completed the task as a team.

When Kyle was in bed, with Hank nestled happily at his side, Gil said goodnight and shut the door. As he sat down in the living room he couldn't get the memories of Kyle's reactions out of his head. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to know what the younger man had been through. He wanted to understand him. But he also wondered if he had made a big mistake by taking him in like this. Not that he would have been better off in a shelter somewhere but with his total lack of experience and his limited range of experience dealing with people who were developmentally disabled he didn't know how to proceed. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed by his own feelings of fear and inadequacy and suddenly felt afraid that he may be setting Kyle up for failure by bringing him here.


	4. In the Depths

**A/N: This story is dedicated to those who have recognized someone that has suffered sexual abuse and done all that they could to help them, counsel them and show them that it wasn't their fault.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**"In the depth a light will grow, **  
**A silver shine no shadows know, **  
**Like wings unfolding in the sky, **  
**That circle 'round a gleaming eye, **  
**Turning darkness all away, **  
**Even depths will know their day, **  
**For every shadow has its end, **  
**In light! **  
**Life will return again!" **  
** — Robert Fanney**

**Chapter Three: In The Depths**

When Gil awoke the next day he quietly checked on Kyle and found him sitting on the bed. The younger man's fear-filled eyes welled with tears and although he didn't cower in the corner this time he looked to Gil when he entered the room and stiffened. He knew Gil would be angry with him. He let it pass the first time but Kyle knew that this time Gil would be angry and punish Kyle. He waited for the first blow as he steeled himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" He whimpered and cried.

Once again Gil was hit by the stench of urine. "Kyle, it's okay, calm down. I'm not angry, but you need to take a shower and get into clean clothes. Okay?"

Kyle nodded and followed Gil to the bathroom. After Gil reminded him what to do he stepped out of the room and began closing the door.

"Please don't go! Please don't be mad at me!" Kyle begged as he hugged himself and began rocking from side to side.

Taking a deep breath, Gil moved back into the bathroom. "It's okay, Kyle," he said softly. "I'm not mad at you, and I'll help you if you want."

Kyle nodded his head and once again, Gil tamped down his discomfort and guided the younger man in taking his shower. But he felt a sort of pride grow in him as this time Kyle seemed a little less afraid and a little more independent. Although he still needed to be reminded where to wash and how, Gil felt proud of him that he seemed to be catching on quickly.

Breakfast was another adventure. Kyle could not decide what he wanted and so Gil decided on cereal and toast. He turned to butter the toast and told Kyle to go ahead and pour his cereal.

He heard a surprised "Uh-oh!" and turned to see that Kyle had overflowed his bowl and poured cereal all over the table and floor.

Gil was a little surprised at such a large mess at first, but recalled that the box had been brand new. His facial expression, however, must have conveyed a small amount of annoyance or irritation because Kyle picked up on it immediately and fearfully backed away.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered as tears filled his eyes. "It was an accident. P-Please don't hit me, I'll clean it up! I swear!"

"Kyle, it's okay," Gil quickly soothed as he left his hands down by his sides. "We all make messes sometimes. I know it was just an accident."

Without saying another word Gil slowly made his way over to the table and began scooping the cereal off the surface and back into the box. Hank happily ate the cereal off the floor and even snagged a few pieces off the edge of the table when Gil wasn't looking. But Kyle stood back in the doorway in his assumed position, face down with his hands behind his back.

"Kyle," Gil called him as he stopped cleaning up the mess. "You don't have to be afraid of me or go stand in the corner every time you make a mistake or think I'm upset."

"B-But I don't want you to hit me. Randy says-"

"Kyle, I'm not Randy. He's not here…" He spoke slowly to give Kyle time to process. "Just me, Gil, and I will never hurt you. Okay?" Reluctantly Kyle nodded his head and sat down at the table when Gil asked him to.

As the two men ate their breakfasts Gil opened the morning paper and offered a section to Kyle to read. The young man picked up the comic pages and studied the pictures. Gil stole quiet glances at the younger man and smiled a little at how engrossed he was in the cartoons.

"Do you know what they're saying?"

"Uh-uh," Kyle shook his head and sat up straight when Gil slid his chair a little closer to Kyle's.

As he began to read and explain Peanuts, Kyle giggled like a small child. When he read Garfield Kyle threw his head back in laughter. Which made Hank bark loudly as he jumped up and down excitedly. When Gil chuckled at The Family Circus Kyle pointed at the picture.

"Those kids are silly." He smiled.

"You're right, Kyle, they are." Gil agreed. "It's good to be silly sometimes."

"Are you ever silly?"

The question gave Grissom some pause. He thought about it for a long moment as Kyle watched him patiently. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that he went out to have a good time or actually acted silly. It was then that he realized just how much his job was really getting to him and that perhaps Kyle was as much good for him as he was for Kyle.

"I don't know, Kyle. Not for a long time, I guess."

"Ummm, can we be silly today?" Gil smiled at his innocence and Kyle flashed a handsome yet shy grin in return.

"Ummm, okay. How do you want to be silly?" Gil lightly challenged.

"Ummm, can I watch cartoons?" Kyle became excited. "Cartoons are silly!"

"You like cartoons?"

"Ummm, yeah, my sister, Linda, used to watch them with me!" His face dropped along with his eyes. "That was before she went to Los Angeles, California, to work. Now Randy doesn't ever let me watch cartoons. He says they're silly. He likes to watch fights on TV… but he doesn't let me watch TV."

"So what do you do?"

"Ummm, sit in the closet mostly. Th-That's unless he has some work for me to do." Then he perked up. "But sometimes he lets me play with his friends."

An uneasiness settled over Grissom. "What do you mean… play with his friends?"

"Ummm… different games. Ummm, like leap frog. Where you jump over each other. They always said that there was a special rule that said you take your clothes off, so we always did. But his friends weren't very good jumpers, they would mostly just bump into my behind a lot." He scratched Hank's ear when the dog whined and rested his head on Kyle's knee.

"Did it hurt, Kyle?" Gil felt his stomach begin to churn.

"Ummm, sometimes. But they just told me that I would get used to it." He looked up and smiled a little. "One even said that I was helping him get ready for a date." Then his face dropped again as he concentrated on Hank's other ear. "Ummm, some-sometimes it would burn, but my brother would tell me to stop being a big baby and not cry."

Grissom's jaw clenched for a moment. "Did your brother… ever play these games with you?"

"Ummm… ummm, o-only once. He taught me how to play the lollipop game. But I didn't like that game. Ummm, it tasted horrible at the end." Gil sat in shock until Kyle looked up at him with expectant eyes. "Can we watch cartoons now?"

"Yeah…" Gil whispered. "Sure."

After setting the TV on a station that was playing Loony Tunes he told Kyle that he had some work to do in his office for a while but would join him when he was done. Kyle nodded happily, where he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV, hugging a couch pillow.

Gil retreated to his office and shut the door. As he sat in the desk chair he took off his glasses and set them on the cluttered desktop. He couldn't really remember a time when he had heard something so heartbreaking as what Kyle had just told him and he needed to hear a friendly voice. The one voice in the whole world that he knew could truly soothe him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello,"_ Came the tired voice from the other end.

"Hi, Sara, sorry to call you so late." Gil apologized. "You in bed?"

"_No, not yet."_ Her tone shifted from tired to concerned. She could hear the thick emotion in his voice. _"What's wrong?"_

"I, uhhh… I needed to-" His voice broke a little as unstoppable tears began to stream down his cheeks. "I-I needed to hear your voice."

"_Gil, what happened?"_

She was the one person left in his universe that could sooth his hurting soul. They had known each other for years and over the last few months had even been on a few dates together, although they both knew that courtship rituals were not something that would really stand in their way. They just hadn't made the move to live together yet.

"_What's wrong?"_

"It's Kyle…" his voice broke again. "He's…"

"_Gil, baby, did something happen?"_

"Uhhh… no, I just… I needed to hear your voice… I needed to hear you say that everything was okay."

"_Babe, are you at home?"_

"Yeah," he choked out.

"_Stay there, babe, I'll be over as soon as I can."_

"Okay."

When Sara arrived twenty minutes later she let herself in with the key he had given her some time ago and was relieved to see Kyle happily sitting in front of the television watching Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. She smiled at him and he returned her smile and pointed at the screen

"He wants to get that rascally rabbit."

Sara laughed as she crouched down beside him. "He does, doesn't he? Do you remember me, Kyle?"

"Ummm, you're Sara, Gil's girlfriend."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Ummm, nope, he has your picture on his fridge. He's kissing your cheek." Kyle smiled sheepishly, causing Sara to grin.

"Is Gil here?"

Before Kyle could answer Gil said 'hello' from the doorway. She looked up and met his red, tear-stained eyes and her features melted. Kyle looked up to see that his friend was still there and eagerly turned his attention back to the screen. Gil took Sara's hand and quietly led her back to his bedroom where he shut the door.

When he turned to look at her he tried to speak, but couldn't. Seeing his need, she grabbed him in a fierce hug as he broke before her and buried his face in her neck as his tears streamed down his face. She struggled with his sudden deadweight for a moment but eased him onto the bed where they sat as he struggled to force calm upon himself.

"Shhh… it's okay… just let it out, baby…" she soothed as she stroked the back of his head and neck. "Don't try to stop it… just let it out."

He wept uncontrollably for a long time as she continued to hold and sooth him. He mourned for Kyle. An innocent and kind-hearted young man who had been made to suffer for nothing more than his sadistic brother's amusement. He mourned for the innocent women, children and disabled that he had fought for justice for over the years and had never allowed himself to pass any type of grief for them. He had only spent years tamping it all down.

He mourned for the woman that held him as he wept, who had also been made to suffer at the hands of a tyrant. He had once comforted her in her time of need and now she was there to hold and sooth him when he needed her most. No words or actions could ever describe how much he loved her.


	5. New Discoveries and Old Memories

**A/N: This story is dedicated to those who have taken someone who is sheltered and given them a reason to come out into the world.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**Chapter Four: New Discoveries and Old Memories**

Sara checked on Kyle to make sure that he was okay. He still sat in front in front of the TV, eyes glued to the beloved cartoons that he had been denied. She went back to the bedroom where Gil lay on his back with his arm covering his eyes and lay down on the bed next to him.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah," his voice hitched a slight sob as she stretched out beside him and propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him.

He moved his arm down to rest on his stomach and she traced his jaw line with the tip of her finger. Their eyes met and held for a long moment. She let out a long sigh as her heart weighed heavily for him. She just wished that she could take away his heartache and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Why don't I stay?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." She smiled. "I have some things here. I can sleep and shower later, then we can all go out to and get some dinner before I go in for shift."

He smiled up at her. "I'd really like that, and I think Kyle would too."

She gave him another gentle kiss then went to the bathroom and readied. She didn't like that he was holding back from her. Sara had seen many emotions from Gil since she'd first met him. But not once had she seen what he had displayed to her just a while ago. She wanted to know what had happened, but it didn't take much guess work. She'd been at the Remmley house too. She'd seen the horrible condition that Kyle had been forced to live in and she'd be lying if she said it hadn't affected her. And she had seen the way Randy had treated his brother, in front of the police at that. If he would treat Kyle that way in front of the law enforcement it didn't take much imagination to figure out how he would treat his brother behind closed doors.

Sara moved off the bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. Images from her childhood flashed in her memory. She could feel her father's hand as it stuck her hard across the face. She slammed her eyes shut and willed the horrible image to pass. After a moment the image faded away, and with it took the screams and cries of her past. Sara took a deep, cleansing breath and splashed cool water of her face before walking back into the bedroom. She changed into one of Grissom's t-shirts and climbed under the covers beside Grissom.

After his girlfriend drifted off to sleep Gil quietly slipped off the bed and into the bathroom where he erased the evidence of his escaped emotions before joining Kyle in the living room. He sat down in his recliner and smiled when the younger man giggled at the antics of Daffy Duck.

He turned to Gil with eyes that glowed with excitement. "Ummm, are we going out again today, Gil?"

"Do you want to?"

"Oh boy, would I!" He said as he jumped onto his hands and knees so that he faced his friend.

Gil laughed as Hank came bounding over and licked Kyle repeatedly on the face until the two of them toppled to floor, with Hank on top and Kyle helplessly laughing on his back. Gil tried to stop himself but the laughter was almost too much until he remembered that Sara was sleeping in the next room.

"Hank, down," Gil smiled and then whispered. "Kyle, we need to be quiet. Sara's sleeping."

He was pleased when Kyle simply giggled and pushed Hank off of himselfso he could sit up. He showed no sign of fear or trembling as he put his hands over his mouth in an effort to quell his giggles. His eyes widened suddenly and he became serious.

"Ummm, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Hurry," Gil smiled. "You know where it is."

Kyle jumped up and dashed out of the room and down the short hall to where his bedroom and bathroom were. Gil decided not to follow him, he knew that one way or another he would learn the result. After a few minutes Kyle returned to the living room, beaming a wide smile.

"I made it!" He almost shouted then quickly quieted upon remembering Sara in the next room. "And I even washed my hands."

"Way to go!" Gil whispered as he gave a high five. "What should we do today?"

"Ummm…" Kyle looked at him curiously.

"Do you want to go to the park or the museum...?" Gil suggested.

"Ummm," he thought for a moment. "Ummm, can we get ice cream?"

"That's a great idea. Why don't you get your feet dressed and we'll go."

While Kyle hurried to the door, where he had left his shoes and sat on the floor to dress his feet Gil wrote a note to Sara and left it on the table for her. He moved to the door and watched Kyle as he concentrated hard on tying his shoes and listened as Kyle mumbled the step-by-step instructions to himself. When he was done he jumped to his feet and stood to the side, waiting for Gil to open the door.

"Go ahead," Gil encouraged Kyle to go out first and the younger man hesitated for a moment. "We're just the same. I'm no better than you, so you don't have to walk behind me."

Kyle wasn't sure that he believed Gil. Only one person in his life had ever treated him like an equal and she was gone right now. No one had ever told Kyle that he was as good as them. But then again, Kyle realized that no one had ever been so nice to him without expecting something in return either. Gil had been so kind and generous, and hadn't made Kyle work or play games with him. Maybe he really meant what he said. Kyle knew there was only one way to find out.

Turning his back to Gil, Kyle stepped over the threshold and steeled himself for the blow that would surely be coming or the hand that would grab him him from behind and roughly throw him to the floor. But as he moved forward Kyle felt neither of those things and all he heard was the door close and latch. He took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder at Gil, who smiled and nodded towards his car.

His fears were whisked away with the investigator's lop sided grin and Kyle grinned too. He walked to the car and Gil thought he detected just a hint of a bounce in the younger man's step and chuckled to himself.

Kyle stopped as he reached the door to the backseat and his face lowered and reddened with emabrassment. "Gil…" he swallowed hard.

"Yes, Kyle," Gil stopped as he opened the driver's door.

"Ummm, if you and I are the same… does that mean I don't have to ride in the back no more?"

"Kyle, anytime that it is just you and I, you can always ride in the front seat."

When Gil smiled again Kyle did too and he hurriedly climbed into the front seat and shut the door. Gil chuckled as Kyle quickly buckled his belt and put his hands under his legs. After backing the car out of the garage Gil slipped it into gear and drove down the road to his favorite ice cream parlor.

"Kyle," he asked, breaking the silence after a long moment. "Why do you keep your hands under your legs when you're in the car?"

"Ummm, Daddy said 'I don't want no retard touching stuff in my truck.' An' he told me to sit on my hands so I wouldn't be tempted to touch nothing." Kyle looked a little sad then turned to look out the window and Gil's heart sunk. He had hoped it was just a part of Kyle's personality. "Daddy didn't like me. He said it was my fault that mamma died. He said it's because I'm a retard and it broke her heart."

Gil didn't know what to say to Kyle's response to his question. He knew it couldn't have been true, but if that was how Mrs. Remmley felt about her own son than Gil decided that was the death she deserved. A long moment of silence passed between them before the younger man spoke again.

"Ummm, Linda let's me touch the radio when I ride in her car and even lets me ride with the window down." He smiled. "Ummm, She used to stick up for me when we lived with Daddy. She'd tell him, 'Don't call him that, Dad, he's a person not a tard.'" He turned to look at Gil and his eyes turned sad. "Ummm, She's been gone awhile… I miss her." He turned to look out the window as he fell silent again.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Ummm, Seven months, nineteen days and…" he looked down at his wrist then at Gil. "Ummm, I don't have a watch, so I don't know how many hours and minutes." He lowered his head again and sighed heavily.

"That's okay, Kyle, I don't need to know the exact time. Has she called or sent you a letter since she left?" Kyle shook his head no. Pulling his car up to the curb outside the small ice cream parlor Gil looked at Kyle and smiled. "We're here."

"Ummm, what am I getting?"

"You can get anything you like." Kyle's eyes grew wide, making Gil chuckle.

"Anything?" He asked in astonishment.

"Anything."

The two men climbed out of the car and walked over to the outside counter. Kyle studied the two boards for some time. There were a few pictures and his brow furrowed with concentration as he looked between the two menus.

"A lot to choose from, huh?" Gil asked as he looked between his companion and the menus.

"Ummm," Kyle lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned closer to Gil. "I can't read."

"Okay," Gil said quietly and without judgment, which seemed to ease the younger man some, and began listing off all that the parlor had to offer.

Kyle's eyes seemed to sparkle at all of the choices before him. "Can I try a sundae?"

"Sure, that sounds good to me too."

After listing all of the toppings Kyle chose hot fudge and butterscotch and Gil chose hot fudge and caramel. The older lady behind the counter spoke sweetly to them, especially Kyle, and had a genuine smile that reached her eyes. Grissom couldn't help but note the instant connection between his friend and the woman, though they didn't seem to know each other. He smiled when it dawned on him that she somehow recognized Kyle's need for friendly and caring people to interact with. She commented to Kyle that she had given him extra cherries and he blushed a little as he thanked her and the two men walked to a nearby table.

Taking a big spoon of ice cream Kyle put the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes widened as he swallowed it all and felt the instant brain freeze. He slammed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the table. Gil tried hard not to laugh.

"That was cold!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Gil chuckled and passed him a napkin. "Don't swallow a lot at one time or you'll get a brain freeze."

"Ummm, like little licks on an ice cream cone?"

"That's right, like little licks."

"Ummm, okay," he replied as he took a little bit on his spoon and put it in his mouth. After moving it around a little to get it all over his tongue he swallowed it and beamed a smile. "Yum, that tastes good!"

"Glad you like it."

"Ummm, I only had ice cream once before." Kyle put a little more in his mouth and swallowed before continuing. "Ummm, Linda bought me an ice cream cone once when she had a little money left over."

"Your sister's good to you, isn't she?"

"Ummm, yeah Linda took care of me and Randy. That's why he took me in when she went to Los Angeles, California. She said he had to." He ate a big spoon of hot fudge. "Ummm, she works hard. Ummm, she said she didn't want to go but she, ummm, said she had to so we could have money and go far away." He looked up at Gil with imploring, jade eyes. "She's been gone a long time, hasn't she, Gil?"

Gil only nodded as he pushed his ice cream around in the Styrofoam bowl. "Is she coming back for me, Gil?"

"I…" he really didn't know what to say and as he struggled for an answer he recognized Brass' car pull up behind his.

The detective climbed out of his car and smiled as he walked over to their table. "I had to see it with my own eyes. Catherine said that you were taking the weekend off."

"Hi, Jim," Grissom smiled. "Kyle, do you remember Detective Brass? He's a friend."

"Ummm, yes," Kyle looked at Brass for a brief moment before lowering his eyes to the table top again. "Hello, Detective Brass."

"Hi, Kyle is it?"

"Ummm, yes sir."

"Good to see you again, Kyle." After getting himself a milkshake Jim joined them at their table and sat down on the bench next to Gil. "What are guys up to today?"

"Not too much," Gil replied and looked at Kyle. "We haven't really decided on much."

"Ummm, but we can't go home yet."

"Why's that?" Jim asked and both men looked at him curiously.

"Ummm, cause Sara's sleeping and Gil doesn't want us to wake her."

Gil closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He had forgotten about Sara sleeping at his house. Jim slowly turned his head to look at his friend and Gil rolled his eyes before looking at the detective.

"Sara's sleeping, huh?"

"Yes," Gil nodded. "I do believe that she is. She worked last night after all and I'm sure she's very tired."

"In your bed?"

"It's none of my business where she sleeps."

"It is if she's in your bed." The older man laughed.

Gil winced a little. "Listen… Jim,"

"Don't worry, Gil," Jim held his hand up. "Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

The three men finished their treats as Grissom and Brass chatted about work and sports and Kyle contentedly listened. Gil continually encouraged him into the conversation by asking him questions or what he thought and when they started talking about the Los Angeles Dodgers Kyle perked up. Both men listened intently as Kyle rattled off his favorite players and the stats of the team.

"Are the Dodgers your favorite team, Kyle?" Gil asked.

"Ummm, yeah, my sister Linda promised to take me to see the Los Angeles Dodgers at Dodger Stadium someday." He beamed.

"They're my favorite team too." Gil grinned. "And there's a game on tomorrow night.

Kyle's eyes became wide. "Wow! Really? Ummm, can we watch it, Gil?"

"Sure we can." Gil agreed and Kyle took their empty bowls, without being asked, and threw them in the trash can. "Kyle, would you wait in the car for me while I talk to Detective Brass for a minute?"

"Ummm, okay, Gil."

The two men watched as Kyle carefully made his way over to Gil's Mercedes and opened the door before climbing inside. He shut the door and immediately buckled his seat belt. When he was settled Gil slipped his hands into his pocket and turned to face his friend.

"Jim, I need to ask a favor of you."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone about you and Sara."

"Thanks but that's not it." Jim watched as his friend seemed troubled. "Kyle's sister, Linda Remmley, she went L.A. almost eight months ago and he hasn't heard from her since she left. I was hoping you might be able to call one of your old friends from back in L.A. and see if they can find her."

"Sure, Gil, I'll put the call in when I get home."

"Thanks, Jim, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that." The detective smiled and they climbed into the vehicles and headed in their respective directions.


	6. A Little Luck and a Few blessings

**A/N: This story is dedicated to anyone who has helped someone who has been denied discovery, discover something new.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**Chapter Five: A Little Luck and a Few Blessings**

As the sleek, black Mercedes made its way down the Las Vegas strip Kyle folded his arms and rested his chin on them as he leaned out the open window. He loved the feel of the cool breeze in his thick, brown hair. It was something that he had only been allowed to do when he rode in his sister's car. His heart ached for her now and he wished that he still had his picture of the two of them together. But Randy had torn it into little pieces and thrown it into the fire pit that he and his friends used while Kyle stood and watched, with tears streaming down his face.

"So where are we going now?" Gil asked, drawing Kyle's attention from his thoughts.

"Ummm, I dunno,"

Grissom thought for a long moment. "Have you ever seen the Aquarium at the Silverton Hotel?"

"Uh-uh." Kyle shook his head back and forth.

"Let's go there then." Not being unsure what an aquarium was, Kyle was unimpressed and put his head back down on his arms.

When they arrived at the Silverton Hotel it was a different story. Kyle was simply amazed by the huge, 117,000-gallon tank that was filled with more fish than he had ever seen in his life. He reached out to touch the tank, then stopped and quickly put his hands behind his back.

"Can I touch it?" He whispered nervously as he looked at Gil who stood beside him.

"Go ahead."

Kyle slowly reached out his hand and touched the Plexiglas. A small shark swam past, so close that Kyle felt like he touched it's smooth belly through the glass. Gil followed behind while the younger man slowly made his way around the tank, never once taking his eyes off the life inside. He didn't make a sound as he moved along. Until he finally reached the point from where he started and turned to look at Gil. His eyes were wide and full of wonder.

"I've never seen any thing like it before, Gil."

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Kyle?" Kyle slowly nodded his head as he looked back at the tank.

"Do we have to leave now?" His voice sounded a little sad.

"No, we can stay awhile."

They sat on a bench and watched the fish swim around. Both men were silent and found watching the aquatic life to be very calming. The closer it came to lunch time the hungrier they both felt, although Kyle never said anything. When Gil asked if he wanted to have lunch at the aquarium Kyle seemed surprised at the prospect of a noon time meal and again Gil felt uncomfortable. The younger man's response made Gil wonder if he ever ate more than one or two meals a day.

Gil slipped into the the hotel restaurant and ordered burgers and fries for them both. When he brought the food back Kyle looked up at him with shining eyes. The food smelled so good and he hoped that some of it was for him. Gil sat down on the bench and set the tray between them. He picked up one of the wrapped burgers and held it out to Kyle.

"Wasn't sure you wanted on it so they loaded it with everything." Gil smiled sadly as Kyle's eye dazzled at the big burger in his hands. "These are yours too." Gil continued as he pointed to some fries and a drink.

"Ummm, gee, Gil, thanks!" Kyle said appreciatively and could only smile and nod.

They sat on the bench by the aquarium as they ate their lunch. Kyle never took his eyes off the swimming fish even as he ate and asked Gil question after question which the scientist happily answered, when he could.

"Ummm, do they ever stop swimming?"

"No, most of them have to keep swimming so they can breathe. But some can stop."

"Ummm, how many different kinds of fish are there?"

"There are around 25,000 different kinds of fish," Gil replied and took a drink of his water. "And they discover hundreds of new species every year."

"That's a lot of fish." Kyle said in wonder.

"Yes it is," Gil chuckled.

"Ummm, Linda bought me a little goldfish one year for Christmas." He took a big bite of his burger and washed it down with a drink of root beer before continuing. "I named him Alfred."

"Alfred the goldfish. I like that name." Gil nodded his approval.

Kyle smiled. "Ummm, I liked Alfred, he was my friend. I used to be able to talk to him when Linda was gone and he never called me no names or yelled at me."

Gil returned the smile. "So what happened to Alfred?" He instantly wished that he hadn't asked the question when he saw Kyle's face drop and his eyes tear up.

"Ummm… Randy said that a tard shouldn't have pets and took Alfred from me." Gil watched as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "An' he dumped him on the ground and stepped on him." He looked at Gil and his heart ached for his young friend as another tear followed the first. "Alfred was my friend… and I miss him."

Gil put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wished more than anything that he could erase the horrors and abuses of the younger man's past. He knew that was something that he simply couldn't do but he could make a difference in his life now. After finishing their meals Kyle immediately took their trash to the receptacle and Gil followed him.

"Let's go look in here." Gil said as he nodded towards the gift shop.

Kyle's eyes dazzled over all of the trinkets and toys in the small shop as he and Gil wandered their way up the first aisle and down the second. Everything was sea-oriented and each piece looked better than the last. When they had seen all that was in the shop Kyle turned to Gil.

"Ummm, thanks for bringing me here, Gil, I had fun."

"You're very welcome, Kyle, I had a good time too."

Gil frowned when Kyle's eyes grew wide and watched as he walked a little further down the aisle and bent over to pick something up. "Look, a penny!"

"Was it heads up?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Then it's a lucky penny."

"Ummm, well what do I do with a lucky penny?"

Gil thought for a long moment. Most people just spent it anyways after dropping it into their pockets. Then he remembered the penny press standing by the front door and asked Kyle to follow him.

"What is it?"

"It's a penny press. You put your penny in here," he pointed to the slot. "And two quarters in here, then you turn this crank and it presses a design into your penny."

Kyle felt his pockets and sighed. "Ummm, I don't have any quarters."

Reaching into his pocket Grissom pulled out the required change and dropped it into the slot. Kyle inserted his lucky penny into the machine and turned the crank like Grissom had instructed. When his penny fell into the silver dish at the bottom of the machine Kyle scooped it up and looked at it with wide eyes.

"How'd it do that?"

"There's a heavy weight inside the machine that crushes the penny until it's flat like that."

"Wow."

Pleased with his treasure Kyle pocketed it, but still held it in his fist, and followed Gil out of the shop and took one last look at the aquarium. As they stood side-by-side a young woman approached them.

"Would you like to have your picture taken in front of the aquarium for five bucks?"

"Sure," Gil said as he and Kyle moved closer to the glass and stood next to each other.

The woman snapped the picture and pulled it from her camera as Gil fished a five dollar bill from his wallet and passed it to her. Taking the picture he looked at it for a moment before handing it to Kyle.

"It's yours," The investigator said.

Kyle looked wide-eyed and overly grateful as he took the Polaroid and gazed at it for a long moment. "Thanks, Gil," he said with genuine gratefulness.

"You're welcome, Kyle. Let's head home, huh? I'll bet Hank needs to go out for a pee by now."

After spending almost four hours at the aquarium Gil and Kyle drove back to the townhouse. They quietly walked into the house and Gil slipped into the bedroom to see Sara still asleep on the bed and hugging his pillow close to her chest. He didn't want wake her but he couldn't resist sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing away a few strands of stray hair that had fallen into her face. She drew in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh as she reached her hand up and held his hand to her cheek.

"I love you, Gil," she spoke softly but never opened her eyes.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for a minute and when he was sure that she was still asleep he rose from the bed and left the room as quietly as he had entered it.

When Gil walked back into the living room he saw Kyle on his hand and knees next to Hank on the floor. Hank was on his back, with all four legs in the air, and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Kyle was furiously scratching the pooch's underbelly and Hank was loving every moment of it.

"Kyle, let's take Hank to the park. He loves running and catching the Frisbee."

"Ummm, okay." He replied happily as he jumped to his feet and Hank ran to the door.

Gil laughed as he followed his two companions to the front door and hooked the leash to Hank's collar. He let Kyle take the dog's lead as they walked down the sidewalk to the small park that was not too far from Gil's townhouse.

Upon arriving at the park Gil unhooked Hank's leash and took careful aim as he flung the Frisbee across the wide open lawn. Kyle was amazed as the dog tore off across the green grass in chase of the flying disc and openly cheered his furry friend to run faster.

"WOW!" He yelled as Hank jumped into the air and caught the disc in his mouth then ran back towards them. Kyle quickly quieted himself as he took a few quick steps back away from Gil. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Kyle." Gil said quickly and frowned. He was relieved that there was no one else in the park yet to witness Kyle's display of submissiveness. "When we're outdoors it's okay to be loud. Unless someone asks you not too."

"Ummm, but Randy says that if I scream…"

"Kyle, Randy's not here, just you and me. Okay?"

"Ummm, yes sir." Kyle nodded and smiled.

Gil reached down and picked up the Frisbee that Hank held in his teeth for him. "Do you know how to throw a Frisbee, Kyle?"

"Uh-uh." Kyle shook his head back and forth.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Ummm, okay,"

Kyle picked up the game quickly and was soon launching the Frisbee as far as Grissom could. Hank would tear off across the lawn each and every time and Kyle would cheer him on loudly. As Gil watched his two companions at play thoughts of family snuck into his head and when he realized that's what he was thinking of he was taken aback.

He had only known Kyle for two days now and already he felt an attachment to him that he had only ever felt for people that he had known for years. He had always wondered what it would have been like if he had chosen a family over his career, but had always thought that he would never know. Thoughts of age had also lingered with him for a while and the thought that even if Sara wanted children he was at an age when raising a child would be especially difficult on the child.

He tried to push those thoughts away and sat down on one of the benches. He chastised himself for even giving audience to the thought. _I'm just getting tired, that's all. _He thought to himself._ I need to keep it together. Kyle's a good kid, but he's just another case._

Though Gil tried hard to convince himself of that in the back of his mind, or maybe it was deep in his heart, he knew it wasn't true. He knew that the truth was that Kyle was no child. He was a grown man in need of a loving family and possibly a guardian. Gil had not forgotten about his sister Linda but something in his gut told him that she had been out of contact for far too long and that there was a very real possibility that something had happened to her, or worse that she had decided to split. He didn't want to think about the devastation that Kyle would feel if either of those possibilities were to become a reality.

As Gil sat on the park bench watching Kyle and Hank wrestle in the grass a strong feeling rippled through him. It was one that was unfamiliar to him and the only thing that he could associate it with was something akin to fatherhood and he wondered if this is what it felt when a man was ready to settle down and have a family. Again he caught himself.

_No, this isn't right. This isn't something that can come true. This can't happen._

But no matter how much he scolded himself or denied it, Grissom couldn't deny that something within him was softening.


	7. Nightmares and Prayers

**This story is dedicated to anyone who has helped someone fight their fears and enjoy their passions.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, JellyBeanChiChi. I owe you more than you know.**

**Chapter Six**: **Nightmares and Prayers**

Dinner that night proved to be an adventure when Gil and Sara took Kyle to one of their favorite restaurants. As Sara read the menu for Kyle, the younger man dazzled at all of the selections and had trouble choosing. Gil ordered the house specialty and Kyle decided to do the same.

Sara laughed and said, "Well, what's good for the goose. I'll have the same," she told their waiter with a smile. "But without meat."

When they were done and all were stuffed Grissom told Kyle he could take his leftovers home. Kyle stared at him for a long time causing Grissom and Sara to smile.

"Kyle," Grissom repeated. "Do you want to take your leftovers home?"

"Umm... what... what would I do with them?"

Grissom chuckled. "We could have them for lunch tomorrow."

Kyle looked pensive and nodded his head. "Umm... I like that idea."

They returned home with an armful of restaurant cartons.

After Sara left for work that night Gil and Kyle settled down to watch an old movie. Hank settled on the couch between them and nestled half on, half off of Kyle's lap. Kyle giggled as the pooch nuzzled his nose under Kyle's arm until he put his arm around the dog's neck.

When Kyle fell asleep on the couch he went unnoticed for some time until his snoring interrupted Grissom's ability to concentrate on the movie. He looked over at Kyle and his dog who were now curled up together on the couch and he reached over and scratched Hank's ear. The boxer stretched his head around to look at his master. Hank seemed content keeping the young man's company.

"You find yourself a new best friend, boy?"

Hank tilted his head and Gil smiled. He sat back and stretched before reaching over to wake Kyle, who whimpered in his sleep. Gil drew his hand back and quietly watched for a moment. When the younger man seemed to calm Gil carefully reached over and gently shook his shoulder. Kyle startled awake and huddled against the end of the couch, covering his head with his arms.

"Please don't hit me again!"

"Easy, Kyle, easy…" Gil soothed as he kept his distance for the young man's sake.

When Kyle calmed a bit, Gil asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyle vigorously shook his head, "No."

"Okay… okay," Gil said. "What do you say we get ready for bed?"

"Okay," Kyle whispered as he slowly nodded his head.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then went to his room and changed into a clean pair of pajamas. After climbing into bed Kyle looked at the pressed penny he held in his hand. He looked up when Gil knocked on his open door. There was a moment of silence between them before Gil spoke.

"Are you all set for bed?"

"Ummm, yes, sir," Kyle said as he looked back down at his penny, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Gil asked after a moment of studying the younger man.

"Ummm, I can't read what my penny says."

Gil stepped forward and sat at the foot of the bed. "Would you like me to read it for you?"

"Ummm, yes, please,"

Gil gently took the penny in his hand, taking care while holding Kyle's treasure, and looked down at the flattened coin. "Around the edge," he pointed to the print with his finger. "It reads Silverton Hotel, and at the bottom it has the year."

"Ummm, and there's a shark in the middle." Kyle smiled as he leaned forward and looked over Gil's shoulder.

"Yes there is," Gil smiled and passed the coin back to the younger man.

Kyle took his treasure with great care and climbed back under the covers as Gil stood and moved back over to the door. "Goodnight, Kyle, sleep well."

"Ummm, you too, Gil." As Gil shut off the light Hank trotted into the room and jumped onto the bed and Gil turned to leave. "Ummm, Gil?"

"Yes?" Gil asked as he turned back into the room.

"Ummm, I had a good day today, Gil."

"I had a good day too, Kyle. Goodnight."

"Ummm, goodnight, Gil," Kyle replied as he snuggled down with Hank and closed his eyes.

Gil changed into an old t-shirt and sleep pants and climbed into bed after brushing his teeth. He picked up the book that was resting on his nightstand and put on his reading glasses. He tried to concentrate on reading but his thoughts were inevitably drawn back to Kyle. He surprised himself when he realized that he was a little reluctant to call social services when the time came. Again he chastised himself and decided that it was the right thing for him to do and he gradually drifted off to sleep.

Sara slowly slipped her skirt off as their eyes met with a sultry gaze and the soft silk flowed down to rest on the floor around her feet. After pulling off her red, silk shirt she tossed it across the room and it landed on the floor in the corner. She stepped forward and straddled his lap as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

"… Gil!…"

Gil pushed Sara back as he thought she said something but the look in her eyes brought him back to the moment and as she began kissing him again he reached behind her and began undoing the clasps of her bra.

"… GIL! HELP ME!"

Gil jumped upright, knocking his open book to the floor, and grabbed the glasses that slid down his face. He looked around the room for the disturbance as he found himself gasping for breath as he set his glasses on the nightstand.

"… GIL! HELP ME!… PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE!"

Jumping out of bed, Gil raced from his room and down the hall to the guest bedroom. As he rushed through the door he flipped on the light switch he was nearly blinded by the bright light that flooded the room. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw Kyle sitting upright in the bed screaming at the top of lungs.

"GIL, MAKE THEM STOP!"

Rushing to the bed to calm the younger man, Gil was immediately pulled onto the mattress as Kyle grabbed him into a fierce hug. Gil did the only thing he could and hugged Kyle back as he tried to sooth him.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kyle," Gil said as he rubbed his back with one hand and held the back of his head with the other. "I'm right here, Kyle… Shhh, it's okay, it's okay."

"They keep… hurting… me-me!" Kyle sobbed as he found his voice again and cried bitterly against the older man's shoulder. "They keep… doing… those… things… to-to… me!"

"They can't hurt you now, Kyle... You're safe here."

It took Gil close to an hour to calm Kyle enough to lay back down. When Kyle's head hit the pillow, the exhaustion from his nightmare caused him to immediately go to sleep. Gil stayed sitting on the bed for a long moment, watching Kyle sleep. Hank moved from where he had been huddling in the corner and jumped on the bed and rested his head on Gil's lap as he lay down. The scientist reached down to stroke the pooch and could feel him shaking beneath his brown coat.

After leaving the companions in the guestroom Gil quietly walked back to his room and picked up his cell phone as he sat down on the bed. He hit the speed dial and sighed deeply when Sara's voice mail picked up instead of her. He wished that he could talk to her but knew that she was busy, so he left her a voicemail and closed his phone before setting it back on the nightstand.

Sara walked into the townhouse and dropped her stuff on the small table next to the front door. The message Gil had left her had replayed in her mind several times throughout the night and she had even tried calling him back once but only got his voice mail instead. She assumed he was asleep, and she didn't want to chance waking either of the up.

"Hey, Sara… it's me… I know your busy…" There was a long pause and he sighed heavily. "I just… I just needed to hear your voice. You're probably going to get tired of hearing that but…" he sighed again. "I love you, Sara, and… I'll see you when… I see you."

After slipping off her shoes Sara walked to the kitchen and smiled at Hank when he trotted into the room. "Hi, boy, did you have a good night?"

As if he knew what she was talking about Hank whined and nuzzled against her leg. "Awwww," she cooed as she bent over and scratched him up and down his long back. "Poor pup, did dad make you sleep on the couch?"

After giving Hank his breakfast and filling his dish with fresh water Sara quietly made her way to the master bedroom where her boyfriend slept. He drew a deep breath, taking in her scent, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Gil opened his eyes and licked his dry lips as he looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Morning, babe," she said quietly as she ran her fingers through his mussed curls. "How was your night?"

He never spoke his answer but pulled her down to lie next to him on the bed. As the terror stricken image of Kyle was refreshed in his memory Gil held her close and she felt him shake a little. He swallowed hard as she propped herself up on her elbow and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair again then brought her hand down to caress the side of his face.

"Talk to me," she implored.

Gil took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to her. Hell, he wanted to pour his heart to her but after all the times that he had lectured her on not becoming attached to the victims they served he just couldn't bring himself to tell her how he really felt. He wasn't even sure if he fully understood how he really felt. Letting out a long, troubled sigh he forced a small smile.

"It's nothing," he lied. "Just a bad dream."

She sighed as she sat up. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes," he replied as he sat up and turned his back to her. "But it was just about an old case. That's all."

He went to the bathroom and Sara frowned as he walked away from her. She knew that he was holding back and understood how much he valued his privacy. But she had listened to his message over and over and could hear in his voice that it wasn't as alright as he said it was. She only wanted to help him, even if it was only to listen, but he was shutting her out and in all honesty it was beginning to piss her off. Taking a deep calming breath, Sara climbed off the bed and followed him into the other room.

"This is about Kyle, isn't it?" Sara asked and persisted when he ignored the question. "What happened last night? I must have listened to your voice mail twenty times."

"Nothing happened, just a bad dream, that's all."

"Gil,"

"Just drop it, Sara!" He snapped. "Just fucking let it go." Sara was shocked by his response, and as it showed on her face Gil weakened. "I... I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to snap."

Sara moved closer to him and caressed the side of his face with her palm. "I just want you to talk to me. To get whatever it is off your chest."

He rested his hand on hers and kissed her open palm. "I was eight."

Gil struggled with the memory but looked at Sara when she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "There was a family who lived down the street from us, who had a son who was developmentally disabled. They used to keep him locked in the cellar. It wasn't an uncommon practice to lock them up or hide them away back then. A lot of families were ashamed by the most needy members of their... I remember walking to school and seeing him looking at me through the cellar window. His father was out in front of the house. When he saw the boy looking at me he kicked the window and told him to stay away from it."

Sara couldn't help the tears that misted her eyes at the revelation of this tragic piece of her lover's history and she brought her other hand up to his face. "When I told my father about it he warned me to stay away from the neighbor's house and not to interfere with their family business."

"Babe, you were only eight." Sara said sympathetically. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know that, but I've been fighting the guilt of it for a very long time." Tears welled in his eyes until they spilled down his cheeks. "I've been struggling with it since I brought Kyle home. I've spent the last seven years telling you not to get attached to the victims that we deal with but... I just can't do that with Kyle. I just... I think we need each other, Sara."

His eyes implored hers and she smiled softly to him. "Babe, I agree with you. I think you two need each other. Kyle needs the love and compassion that you have shown him, and he needs to have at least one man in his life that doesn't hate him but instead treats him with the love that his father probably never did and I know his brother never did. And you need him too, even if it's only to alleviate the guilt you feel from not being able to help that boy in your neighborhood."

Gil thought about her words and slowly nodded his head while Sara continued. "But I think that you need Kyle for more than just that. I think he'll help you find what you have been subconciously looking for yet denying all these years. He's going to help you find the family that everyone needs."

"But what about when his sister returns for him?" He couldn't hide the hint of fear in his voice and Sara caught it.

"After all you've done I don't think that she would ever deny you contact. But let's cross that bridge when we get to it." She smiled.

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body. Once again he buried his face in her neck and let the last remaining tears slip down to her skin. When Gil felt relieved he let Sara go and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding me, honey." He said genuinely and she smiled.

"Anytime, you should probably go check on Kyle. I'll go start breakfast."

"Alright," he agreed and left the bathroom.

Gil found Kyle awake, just as he found him the other times, Kyle had woken up soaked with urine. He stood and backed away a little but this time he didn't stand against the wall.

"Ummm, I had an accident again." Kyle said as he looked at the floor but Gil was surprised that he was not in tears nor appeared frightened this time.

"Okay," Gil replied, a little surprised, and pleased, by his lack of reaction. "Do you need help with your shower?"

"Ummm, I can try it by myself." Kyle sounded a little unsure but didn't back down from his decision.

"I'm glad to hear that," Gil praised softly. "If you need help you can give me a holler."

"Okay," Kyle beamed.

Gil stripped the bed as Kyle gathered clean clothes and went to the bathroom. The odor was nearly overpowering but years of dealing with rotting corpses had conditioned him to control his repulse mechanism when assaulted by unpleasant smells. After dropping the soiled sheets into the washer he groaned when he looked down to see a wet spot on his tee shirt. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it in with the rest of the load then went back to the guest room and sprayed down Kyle's mattress and stopped outside the bathroom door to hear Kyle talking himself through his shower. Gil smiled softly and moved back to the master bedroom and took a quick shower himself before joining Sara in the kitchen.

"Mmmmm… Pancakes," Gil moaned as he stepped in close behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where's Kyle?"

"Dunno," she replied as she turned to give him a quick kiss before he backed away from her. "He hasn't come out yet."

Sitting down at the table Sara set out a plate of pancakes for each of them and joined Gil as he ate and shared the morning paper. She looked up when Kyle nervously appeared in the kitchen, but stayed in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Kyle," Sara smiled when she saw him.

"Ummm, good-good morning, Sara," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she rose from the table and moved to the stove.

"Ummm, yes, ma'am,"

Sara smiled and joked. "It's okay if you call me Sara. Ma'am will make me feel old."

Kyle giggled when he saw her smile. "Okay, Sara,"

"Why don't you sit down at the table and I'll fix you a plate of pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

"Ummm… I don't know," he shrugged. Sara fixed him a plate of pancakes and she and Gil watched with amazement as he tasted them then hurriedly ate them all. "Ummm, thank you, Sara, those tasted really good."

"Well thank you, Kyle, would you like some more?"

Kyle looked up at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Ummm, I can?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Ummm, yes please,"

As Sara fixed Kyle two more pancakes she asked Gil if he wanted more and he refused on the grounds that he was stuffed. Kyle giggled and covered his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Gil grinned as he quirked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"Ummm, only girls get stuffed." Kyle's face immediately grew red as he covered his mouth in fear at their surprised expression. "Ummm, I'm sorry, Gil, I should watch my mouth." He hurried to apologize. "Ummm, Daddy always said I got no place talking when I ain't been spoken too."

It had taken Gil and Sara a moment to recover from the surprise of his comment but when they did the two of them burst into laughter. Kyle's fear deescalated the more they laughed and he even started to giggle with them until they all started to calm back down some.

"I, uhhh," Gil laughed. "I guess you're right, Kyle." He turned to Sara who was still trying to quell her laughter. "No thank you, Sara, I am quite satisfied." He looked at Kyle who covered his mouth as he started to giggle again and winked.

The afternoon was lazy. As Sara slept Gil and Kyle watched television and Gil continued to read the extra long Sunday paper. As Kyle sat and watched cartoons he stole brief glances at Gil who remained buried in the words on the page.

"Ummm, Gil?" At first Kyle thought that Gil was ignoring him like his father used to but when he called his attention again Gil looked up from the paper and down at Kyle who was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Ummm," he looked down at the floor for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet his friend's again. "Ummm, Gil… do you think I could learn to read some day?" Gil didn't say anything as he watched the younger man. "Ummm, my sister Linda taught me the alphabet and my numbers, but I can't count very high." He quieted as he lowered his eyes.

"Kyle," Gil said after a long moment. "I think that you could do anything that you want if you set your mind to it."

Kyle thought on his words for a very long time despite turning back to watch his cartoons. The only person who had ever told him that before was his sister. Thinking of her now made his heart ache for her and his head dropped some. The quiet action didn't go unnoticed to Gil who still watched the young man. He felt a common heartache with Kyle. As Kyle yearned for his sister Gil had yearned for his deceased mother many times.

As it drew closer to six o'clock Kyle began to get anxious. He fidgeted on the couch where he sat next to Gil as they watched a TV special about deadly bugs around the world. Grissom managed to keep his grin under control as he knew what Kyle was becoming anxious about.

"Ummm, Gil?" Kyle finally asked.

"Yes," he replied without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Ummm, are we still going to watch the Los Angeles Dodgers play baseball tonight?"

Grissom smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I got a call this afternoon from Nick Stokes. He's one of my friends and colleagues."

"Umm... that means you work with him."

"Yes. That's correct."

"He invited us over to watch the game with him and some friends."

"Ummm… oth-other people?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Yes," Gil continued carefully. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends, and maybe you'll make friends with them too." The younger man's nervousness did not go unnoticed by the investigator and he made eye contact with him. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you, okay?"

"Ummm, okay, Gil," he hesitated a little. "I'll go."

Later that evening the two of them drove to Nick's apartment. Kyle fidgeted nervously in the car and when they arrived he went back to standing behind Gil. Nick greeted them at the door and after the older man stepped inside and moved over Kyle had no choice but to step up and be greeted by their host.

"Kyle," Gil introduced. "This is my friend Nick Stokes, Nick, this is Kyle Remmley."

"Nice to meet you, Kyle," Nick greeted as he held out his hand to shake.

Kyle looked at it nervously and then to Gil who smiled gently and nodded. "Hello, Mr. Stokes." Kyle said timidly as he shook Nick's hand.

"You can call me Nick," he laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Kyle, and I'm glad you came tonight." He looked at Gil. "So, Griss, are you ready to watch the Rangers kick some Dodger ass?"

"Ha!" Gil laughed out loud. "You wish. Right, Kyle?"

The younger man perked up some. "Ummm, yeah, no-no one can beat the Los Angeles Dodgers!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we'll just see about that," Nick laughed as he showed them both inside. "You guys want a soda or a beer?"

It wasn't too often that Gil drank but he enjoyed a brew as he watched a ballgame. There was a traditional feeling about it that he enjoyed. When they walked into the living room they were greeted by Brass and Warrick Brown who had been chatting.

"Hi, Kyle," Jim greeted as he reached out and shook the younger man's hand.

"Ummm, hello, Detective Brass," Kyle shook his outstretched hand and quickly pulled away.

Jim chuckled. "You can call me Jim."

"Ummm, okay… Jim."

"Kyle," Gil redirected. "This is another friend, Warrick Brown."

"Hi, Kyle," Warrick shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ummm, nice to meet you too," he nervously looked at Gil and whispered. "He's tall."

Gil and Warrick both chuckled. "Yes, he is."

"Alright," Nick said after looking at his watch. "Who's ready for game night?"

After a chorus of approvals Nick grabbed the remote control and Gil turned back when Warrick called his attention. As the two men became engrossed in conversation Kyle felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal creep over him as he backed against the far wall.

"So where's Sanders?" Jim asked as he grabbed a chip from the bowl.

"Said he had a hot date tonight." Nick laughed until he looked over to see Kyle standing against the wall and he and Jim became very serious. "Uhhh, Griss,"

Gil turned when he heard Nick speak to him and silence and heartache fell over him when he saw Kyle standing with his shirt off as he was unbuttoning his jeans. He stepped over to him and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Kyle," he called softly to him as he bent over and picked his t-shirt up off the floor and the younger man looked up at him as tears rolled down his face. "Put your shirt back on, Kyle,"

"B-But he sa-said it was game night," Kyle glanced at Nick then quickly at the floor when he saw them all staring at him.

As the others watched silently Gil felt a lump start to form in his throat and struggled to control himself. He gently guided Kyle to the other room and shut the door. Kyle stood in the corner of the kitchen and wiped at the tears in his eyes while Gil kept his distance and let his young friend calm down a little.

"Kyle," he spoke softly. "When Nick said game night he didn't mean what you thought he did."

"Bu-But game night is when Randy's friends would do those mean things to me... and hurt me." Kyle cried.

"I know, Kyle, but I want you to remember something," Kyle looked up at him as he swiped at his running nose with the back of his hand. "We would never do any of those things to you… never.

"You wo-wouldn't?" Kyle asked shakily.

"No, Kyle, I promise. None of us will ever hurt you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Kyle, I give you my word."

After redressing and finding the bathroom where he could clean up a little Kyle calmed back down and he and Gil walked back into the living room where the others were waiting. They looked at the two men and quickly looked back at the screen when they caught themselves staring.

"Did the game start?" Gil asked nonchalantly as he picked up a cold beer off the coffee table and popped the top.

"Ah, yeah," Nick replied. "The first inning just started."

"Great," he sat down on the couch and asked Kyle to join him. Kyle kept his eyes down and quietly sat next to the older man. "Kyle, are you ready to watch the Dodgers play some great baseball?"

"Ummm, uh-huh," his spirits lifted a little. "Ummm, the Rangers don't have a chance, do they, Gil?"

"They sure don't." Gil grinned at Nick.

"Oh, we'll just see about that." Nick retorted. Eventhough Nick rooted for the Rangers, he offered a silent prayer that the Dodgers would win.

Nick enjoyed seeing Kyle's wide smile as the Dodgers had a great night and won 13 to 6. The young man enthusiastically thanked Nick for letting him watch the game.

"Anytime, buddy," Nick said before turning to Grissom. "Take care Griss. Thanks for coming over."

"Thank you, Nick." Gil replied earnestly.

Kyle talked about the game from the time Nick's door closed, through the drive to Grissom's house and again in the house where Sara listened intently. The couple just listened and smiled.

For Kyle, he couldn't remember a place where he felt more welcome, or more safe. He had never been with people, with the exception of his sister, who had made him feel so loved and wanted. That night as he lay in bed he prayed to God, that he had been convinced by his father never loved him, that he would never have to leave. He thought for sure that if the God he had been told about that lived in Heaven was really there than maybe the things Daddy said weren't true. Maybe He did love Kyle, after all, and He wouldn't let Kyle come to live with Gil if He didn't love him.

That night Kyle fell asleep with a happy and content smile on his face.


	8. Gains and Losses

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to everyone who has been following this story. It was _never_ my intention to let it set for so long. You all probably thought Kyle and I were lost in a vortex somewhere. But the truth is that I discovered a new world and was sucked deep into it, until I became lost in its bi-ways. So now that I have found myself again (or at least hope that I have) shall we pick up where we left off?**

**Chapter Seven: Gains and Losses**

Gil and Sara lay cuddled in bed as the morning sun shone through the curtains. She enjoyed waking up in the morning with him at her side and snuggled up to him as a soft yawn escaped her mouth. He traced small circles on her bare shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What do you think about moving in together?" He asked point blank.

She leaned up to look at him. "What?" Sara asked, feeling a little blown away by the question.

He didn't miss her tone and looked at her. "Moving in together. As in sharing one home?"

She grinned at him a little and playfully poked him in the ribs with her finger. "Not what I meant. But what brought this on?"

"Oh," he sighed heavily. "I guess..." Sara quietly watched him as he struggled a bit. "Having Kyle here has made me think about things, and I've realized that..." he played with the sheet corner for a moment. "I want things to be different Sara." He looked at her. "I want... I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. And I want you to be in it until the end."

The words "until the end" bothered Sara a little, but she tamped that feeling down. She smiled and snuggled into him. "I'd like that."

He smiled as he held her a little tighter. "Your apartment might be a little small."

"What do you mean?" She asked and he sighed heavily.

"What if something has happened to Kyle's sister?" He stopped tracing circles on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Gil?"

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately and… if something should happen and Kyle needs a guardian…" He trailed off as he started tracing her shoulder with his fingers again.

"And you're thinking about pushing to be Kyle's guardian."

He nodded. "Do you think I shouldn't?" His eyes implored hers.

"No, I think it would be a wonderful thing to do, for the both of you, and I'm sure that you have given it a great deal of thought." She took his chin and gently rubbed her thumb over his lips. "But you need to ask yourself if you're prepared to provide for all of Kyle's needs. He's going to require a lot of therapy, Gil, then there's medical and dental care. Plus clothes and food and housing."

Gil grinned. "I thought you said you knew I had already thought this through?"

She playfully slapped his chest and snuggled back down with him. "I know you've already thought about all of this, I just… I think it's a great idea, Gil, I really do."

"It won't happen," Gil sighed. "They'll find his sister and she'll come back for him."

"And that's not what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want. I just hope that… maybe… she'll let me stay in contact with him."

"If she's anything like Kyle says she is I'm sure that she would encourage it."

Pushing himself to sit up on the bed Gil frowned for a minute when he thought that he heard a toilet flush. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and the only other one was the small bathroom down the hall by the guest room. He looked back to Sara who raised her brow at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear a toilet flush?"

"So?" She replied, not making the connection.

Gil jumped to his feet and all but ran down to the guest room as a huge grin formed on his face. The door to the guest room was wide open and he knocked before poking his head inside to see Kyle sitting on the bed, trying to hold back his grin.

"Good morning, Kyle," Gil said hopefully.

"Good morning, Gil," The younger man grinned as he stood to reveal that he was wearing dry pajamas.

Gil was happy for him, as he instantly made the connection, and he knew that this was a big step in the right direction for the younger man whose damaged history had left him frightened and vulnerable and affected him some of the most embarrassing ways. It struck him a little funny but he realized that this was a big occasion for Kyle whose mentality was not unlike that of a child and he felt an odd desire to help him celebrate it.

The look on Kyle's face was something that Gil thought could rival any sunrise and the young man threw his hands up in the air like a champion as he jumped up and down in place.

"I didn't wet to bed, Gil!" He stopped and rushed over to the still grinning scientist. "I got up and peed in the toilet so I wouldn't wet to bed!"

He started jumping up and down again and Hank became as excited as his friend and started racing around the small bedroom. Jumping on the bed only when it got in his way. Sara quickly appeared in the doorway and asked what all of the excitement was about.

"I didn't wet to bed, Sara!" Kyle yelled happily as he stopped jumping again. "Randy can suck it, cause I ain't a pissy crybaby no more! WHOOHOO!"

Making their plans for the day Gil decided that he and Kyle should go to his office and take care of his pets and he thought that Kyle would enjoy seeing them again. Kyle thought it was a wonderful idea and said so before pushing another spoonful of raisin bran into his mouth. Sara smiled at his enthusiasm before telling them that she had a doctor's appointment and thought it might not be a good thing for them both to go into the lab on their day off.

Gil laughed nervously and she raised her brow. "About that," he rubbed his bearded chin as he thought for a moment. "Jim… kinda knows… about us."

"What do you mean, 'Jim kinda knows'?"

"We met Jim yesterday at the ice cream parlor and it… slipped out that you were sleeping here that day."

"Ah, and you think I'll be upset." Gil gave a slight nod and she smiled thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not, after all you're the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret, remember? I've never hidden how I feel about you."

He smiled as he reached across the table top and took her hand. Kyle felt happy at seeing the simple gesture and the two lovers felt uncharacteristically comfortable displaying this simple touch in front of him. It was something that one could do in front of their family and without feeling awkward about it. Kyle understood more than he had ever been given credit for in his life. As he listened to them talk he now understood that this was their secret and he promised himself that he would always keep it. He was good at keeping secrets. He had done it for years.

When they arrived at the lab that morning the graveyard shift was drawing to its close. Gil reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled out the small device. He opened the text that he had just received from Brass.

Need to talk immediately. Urgent.

Gil quickly text him back, writing that he would be at his office shortly and Jim replied that he would meet him there.

When Gil opened his office door he smiled a little at the sight of the familiar surroundings and the creatures that awaited him inside. Kyle's face returned to the expression of awe that it had displayed the first time that he had entered the scientist's workplace haven.

They tended to the cages and fed the critters and even had Gil's pet tarantula out of the cage. Kyle was holding it when Brass knocked on the door. Both men turned to see him and both smiled and said their good mornings.

"Good morning," Jim replied but he was in no cheery mood. "Gil, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, Jim," the investigator frowned as he stood and followed the detective out of his office. "Are you okay holding him while I talk to Jim, Kyle?"

"Ummm, sure, Gil." Kyle smiled and turned back to the giant spider resting on the palm of his hand.

Once in the hallway Jim shuffled uneasily in his place and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Gil," he sighed heavily and Grissom knew something was wrong. "I got a call this morning from my old buddy back in L.A."

"Well, that was quick."

"Yeah," Jim nodded and sighed again. "Linda Remmley was killed six and a half months ago when her car was struck by a drunk driver. She died at the scene. They never caught the other driver."

Gil's jaw dropped some and after staring at his friend for a long moment he turned to look at Kyle through the one of the big, pane windows at the front of his office. The tragic had happened. Kyle had lost the only person in his life, before meeting Gil, who had cared for him and loved him. The only person before Gil who treated him like a person and not like an animal.

"Oh, Jim," he turned his saddened eyes back to the detective.

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"The truth," Gil said after a long pause and sighed heavily before walking back into his office. He took a deep breath before speaking to his young friend. "Kyle, Jim and I need to talk to you."

Jim followed his friend inside and shut the door behind him while Gil gently took the tarantula from the Kyle and placed it in its tank on the bookcase behind his desk. Kyle smiled at first but when he saw the dreadful expressions on their faces he became serious.

"Ummm, did I do something wrong, Gil?"

"No," Gil shook his head and asked Kyle to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and he complied. "Kyle… this is never easy to say…" he sighed heavily again as he removed his glasses and set them on the desktop before sitting down on the edge of the desk, in front of the younger man. "Kyle, I asked Jim to call an old friend of his in Los Angeles to locate your sister."

"You found Linda?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Kyle, we found Linda, but unfortunately…" Gil looked to Jim for a little support but all that the detective could do was give his friend a gentle nod. "She was killed by a drunk driver. I'm so sorry, Kyle."

The look on Kyle's face broke Gil's heart and he hated himself for telling Kyle the truth but he also knew that he would have hated himself more for not telling him. Kyle looked between Gil and Jim with a mixture of confusion and anxiety warring in his eyes.

"What?" Kyle asked, unsure of what he heard. "Wh-Where's Linda? Ummm, sh-she said that she would only be gone to Los Angeles, California, for a little while and that she would come back for me."

"Kyle," Gil sadly shook his head as he struggled to maintain a calm voice. "She's not coming back."

"I-I-I want Linda." Kyle demanded as tears began to well in his eyes and he shifted in his seat to look at Brass then back at Grissom. "I want Linda!"

"Kyle…" Gil began as he stood up.

"I WANT LINDA!" He cried as tears poured down his face and he jumped from his seat. " I WANT LINDA!"

"Kyle," Gil reached out to comfort him and Kyle shoved him hard, knocking him back onto his desk.

"NO! I WANT LINDA!" He screamed and his face turned red.

Jim jumped into action, being taken aback for only a moment, and grabbed Kyle from behind. As he wrapped his arms around Kyle's upped body, pinning his arms to his sides, the younger man flailed in his grasp and threw his head back.

"I WANT LINDA!"

The two of them slammed back against one of Grissom's book cases as Kyle threw his head back and struck Jim in the mouth. Losing his grip and balance at the same time Brass tumbled to the floor but Kyle quickly steadied himself. The metal bookcase creaked as it toppled over and the topside crashed through one of the big pane windows, sending shards of glass flying into the hall and all of the items that it held fell to the floor.

Gil had recovered a second before Jim went down and as Kyle jumped back to his feet the older man tried to grab his arms. As the two men struggled, Kyle lost in his grief and Gil desperate help him, somehow Gil managed to turn him around and wrap his arms around his midriff.

"I WANT LINDA!" Kyle wailed as he struggled against the investigator and pushed back against him.

As Jim quickly recovered and jumped back onto his feet he watched Gil lose his balance and the two men toppled backwards over one of the two metal chairs that sat in front of the scientist's desk. Gil hit the floor hard, with Kyle landing heavily on top of him, and slammed back into his desk. He cringed in pain as he felt the hard arm of the chair ram into the back of his leg then pain pierced his head as the back of it struck the edge of the desk, but he kept Kyle in a strong hold the whole way down.

When the two men hit the floor Jim dashed to them and grabbed Kyle's kicking legs and held them down. Kyle still struggled against his friends but as he was consumed by his grief the young man stopped fighting and gave in to his sorrow as he wailed for his sister. While one arm hugged Kyle close to him Gil moved his other hand up to Kyle's forehead and held the younger man's head still and on his shoulder as they slouched on the floor.

A crowd had begun to gather and they all stared at the three men on the floor in Grissom's office. When Catherine realized that there were many unwanted gawkers she told them all to get back to their business. When the hallway was cleared again she stepped into the office, the shards of glass crunching under her shoes, and crouched in front of her friends.

"I want Linda!" Kyle cried again as Gil held him close and his frail body hitched with a heavy sob.

"I know, Kyle," Gil spoke softly in his ear as tears poured down his own face at his friend's distress. "I know you do, Kyle… but she's gone."

Gil's eyes met Catherine's and she instantly felt sadness for them both. Closing his eyes, Gil leaned his face against Kyle's and continued to hold him as he grieved for his sister.


End file.
